The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevator car panels and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for opening and closing elevator car panels.
Elevator lift manufacturers have been required to reduce hoistway or elevator shaft overhead dimensions and pit depth based on safety factors and other considerations. The two dimensions (overhead dimension and pit depth, also referred to collectively as safety volumes) are key characteristics for elevator construction and design. Mechanics currently go to the top of car, or on top thereof, or in the pit, for inspection or maintenance activity of various components of an elevator car. Thus, safety spaces or volumes are employed within the elevator shaft and thus require increased overhead and pit dimensions. The safety volumes of an elevator shaft may impact the dimensions and construction of a building that houses the elevator.
The required dimensions of the safety volumes on the top of the car and in the pit may be increased to provide safety to technicians located in either volume during maintenance, inspection, etc. Accordingly, the hoistway dimensions may be increased, which may not be desirable for overall building construction and design. As such, solutions to ensure the safety of technicians or other persons may be desirable.